Christmas Break: Ski Resort Jamboree!
by WISH legacy
Summary: [Response to NerdSavvy's Challenge] Sunako was suckered into spending the winter break with the creatures of light. What will she do when a certain obnoxious, blinding, shrimploving creature of light just won't leave her alone? [Light KxS, Side TxN]


**Title:** Christmas Break: Ski Resort Jamboree!!!  
**Words:** 2,739 (oO;; omg, it's been the longest time since I wrote something that was actually over 1200+ words... proud)  
**Characters:** Sunako, Kyohei, Noi, Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru  
**Pairing:** Hints of KyoheixSunako, with TakenagaxNoi in the background  
**Series:** Perfect Girl Evolution a.k.a. The Wallflower a.k.a. whatever you wanna call it  
**Rating:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** Sunako was suckered into spending the winter break with the creatures of light. What will she do when a certain obnoxious, blinding, shrimp-loving creature of light just won't leave her alone?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Perfect Girl Evolution. If I did, Takenaga and Noi would get wayyyy more screening time, Kyohei and Sunako would be together by now, and the whole series would turn until an unbelievable pile of mushy, fluffy romance. Which... would be very scary. x.x  
**Warning:** ...Beware of the puppy eyes of doom? Oh, and don't get scared away by the amount of words. It's really not -that- that long... XD  
**Note:** A response to NerdSavvy's challenge. EVERYONE SHOULD PARTICIPATE!!!! XD btw, the phrases used were "all I want for Christmas" and "So maybe the light isn't so bad after all..." See if you can spot them. XD

* * *

It was exactly a week before Christmas, and Sunako clucked her tongue in annoyance as she finally got through the day dodging fangirls who once again wanted the details on Kyohei (who was _once again_ the lone guy out of the four who didn't have a date during Christmas). She never quite understood why they always wanted to hang around him, especially during Christmas Eve, as Kyohei was childish, tactless, and way too blindingly bright. Spending a whole day with him was like being tossed into the heart of the sun to be burned away into oblivion, as unbearable as being locked in an unconditioned, small room during the worst heat wave of summer. Whoever wanted to spend an entire day WILLINGLY with that blinding creature of light instead of enjoying a solitary day of quietness, happily waiting for the blissful snow and sign of colder days, must be crazy or even suicidal.

"Oy! Sunako-channnnnnnn…"

Sunako turned around and shielded her eyes a little as she watched Noi run up to her. Noi panted heavily, having finally caught up to the dark and elusive girl standing before her. Smiling brightly, (Too bright, Sunako thought.) Noi announced, "I got reserved spots to the ski resort for the holidays!"

Sunako nodded, vaguely wondering if this would involve her in some way. A twist of foreboding started forming at the thought…

"And I'm inviting you all with me!"

"You… all…?" mumbled Sunako questioningly.

"Yup! You, Takenaga-kun, Yuki-kun, Ranmaru-kun and Kyohei-kun!"

Noi continued smiling.

Sunako stared at the bright creature incredulously before turning around to walk away, "I'll pass."

Frantic, Noi scrambled up to Sunako and grabbed her arm to stop her from running away. Giving Sunako her puppy eyes look, Noi pleaded, "Please, Sunako-chan? I know you want to be alone and all, but I really want to spend the holidays with Takenaga-kun! It's all I want for Christmas! But without at least one girl there, it'll look suspicious and my dad won't allow it!"

Sunako raised her eyebrows at this and asked, "But then why invite all the other guys?"

Noi flushed, and said, "Because, it'd be awkward to only invite Takenaga-kun and ignore the others…"

Waving her hand around as to change the topic, she insisted, "That's not important! The most important thing is for you to come!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

Sighing, Noi screwed up her face and gave Sunako her ultimate puppy eyes of doom…

"Please, Sunako?"

"…"

* * *

As Sunako found herself staring at the skiing slopes, trapped around blinding creatures of light, she mumbled with a distinct trace of horror, "I can't believe I'm here…"

Noi, hearing Sunako's words, clasped her hands together in apology and whispered to her, "Sorry, Sunako-chan. I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"Oy!" Kyohei yelled out in front of them, "What are you guys doing? Bring the luggage in!"

Noi scowled at him, "Why don't you carry some of it yourself?! You can't make Sunako do this much work! She's a _girl_!"

Sunako sighed at their bickering and walked on. It's not like she minded carrying the luggage anyways, so why bother fighting about it?

It's going to be a long, long holiday…

* * *

"Oh, come on Sunako-chan!" Noi said exasperatedly at the door, "I mean, the partial reason why I brought you here was for you to go out and ski."

Sunako didn't bother to respond, too busy arranging Josephine properly in the room. Should she place her near the window or beside the TV?

Noi felt like banging her head onto the wall multiple times out of frustration. Sunako-chan was just too much sometimes…

"What's wrong, Noi-chan?" Takanaga asked as he and the rest of the guys came to Sunako's door.

"Sunako-chan won't come out of her room!!" Noi let out vehemently, red with frustration (and perhaps due to a certain black-haired boy's presence too, but that's not the point.)

The four guys stared at the door and sighed heavily. Forget about making Sunako-chan a lady, getting her to simply behave like the average human citizen was hard enough as it was.

Takenaga turned to the guys and said, "Anyone willing to try and convince her to come out?"

Ranmaru paused, "I would, but nothing I say or do seems to affect her, and I saw her bring Josephine and Akira in there…"

Yuki turned deathly white at the mention of Sunako's dolls and began to shiver.

But Kyohei was already banging on the door, yelling angrily, "Get out Sunako! You're holding all of us up!!"

Sunako sighed at the voice of the creature of light. Really, can't they just leave her alone?

"Get out or I'll break the door!!" Kyohei yelled out in warning.

Sunako rolled her eyes, "No, you wouldn't. You wouldn't want to have to pay the resort for damages."

Kyohei twitched. _Damn, that girl really knew him too well…_

Grinning suddenly, Kyohei said to the door, "Sigh, what can I do? We might as well get going –"

"What are you saying?" whispered Takenaga frantically, but Kyohei just brushed him off.

The guys and Noi looked at Kyohei in shock. He isn't supposed to encourage her to stay in there!!!

"And ski on the blissfully QUIET and SOLITARY mountain," Kyohei continued, drawling on, "While YOU get bombarded by room service, cleaning ladies, and God knows who else."

Sunako paused, her eyes narrowing. As much as she hated to admit it, she saw sense in what he was saying. The higher you get on the mountain, the less people there'll be… While if you stay at the resort, the people and their busy chattering always remained…

As Sunako finally stepped out of her room, she felt the insane urge to slap Kyohei's gloating, blindingly bright face. 

* * *

Sunako impatiently skied to the lift that would bring her to highest point of the mountain, eager to get away from the crowd, the noise, and the people. She needed to be _alone_, needed to get away from all blinding creatures and, well, life in general.

"Umm, Miss…"

She whirled around and bared her teeth at the guy who addressed her, hissing at him while she fumed inside herself for being detained from her destination.

As Sunako has reverted to her scary self, the poor guy in charge of the black star lift shivered at the look that seemed to come from the Devil himself and stuttered heavily, "I-If y-you d-didn't p-pass t-the t-test, y-you c-can't g-go o-on t-this l-lift..."

"What… test…?" hissed out Sunako, sounding as frightening as she looked.

The poor guy looked like he was about to piss his pants and pass out.

"T-to s-see i-if y-you're q-qualified… F-for t-taking t-the b-black s-star t-trail…"

"No, you're not serious?" called out a voice, a voice all too familiar to Sunako... "And I was so worked up into getting on that trail too…"

Sure enough, as she turned around to check, it was the voice from Kyohei, the most irritating, obnoxious creature of light that she ever had the misfortune of meeting.

"So where's the place?" continued Kyohei conversationally.

As the guy pointed out the direction in which the testing started, looking visibly more relieved, Sunako pondered at trying to escape from Kyohei. Should she run past them and make a dash for the lift? Or should she just sneak off away from them while they were deep into their conversation –

And was jerked out of her reverie when she felt a hand pulling at her hood, dragging her to the slope where the testing would begin.

"Let go of me!!" Sunako yelled out, flailing her arms about as she turned into her chibi form, "The last person I want to be with is YOU!!"

Kyohei rolled his eyes, "Don't you want to go on the black star trail? You have to take the test first, remember?"

"I don't care! I don't want to spend a second of the day with you!" Sunako announced, glaring viciously at the creature of light, "Why can't you just go with everyone else?"

"I would, but none of them are seriously skiing," Kyohei said, sighing and pointing out, "Look."

Sure enough, Sunako spotted the rest of the people… Yuki was trying desperately to get up from yet another fall, Ranmaru was hitting on his skiing instructor, and she could vaguely make out the outlines of what looked like Takenaga and Noi walking away in the distance, hand in hand, all thoughts of skiing abandoned.

"Attention please, attention please…!!!" called out a woman's voice through the speaker, "Anyone interested in taking the intermediate test must report to slope S15 immediately!! I repeat, anyone interested in taking the intermediate test must report to slope S15 immediately!! The testing will begin in a few moments!!"

"We better hurry up," Kyohei muttered, skiing faster towards the designated slope.

The announcement continued, "… Remember, only the top 5 in the test will be given the pass to get on the black star trail!!! Those that don't make it to the top 5 will have to try again in another 2 hours!!"

Sunako and Kyohei froze, and slowly turned to face one another. The tension between them was so strong and intense that a kid nearby started crying and the people around began to edge away from the pair, fearing what the two would do next.

Sunako stared defiantly at Kyohei. Almost regally, she pointed her index finger at Kyohei and declared, "I won't lose to you."

Kyohei smirked at the challenge, "Likewise."

And with that, the two became a blur, with only bits of snow and the trail they made on the snowy ground to indicate their presence. Many felt an extremely strong gust of wind that seemed to be heading for slope S15. 

* * *

Sunako scowled impatiently as she waited for her turn to ski down the slope. Despite her race to the slope, she wasn't the first one there. Apparently, some people have been sitting around for over an hour for this test to happen... Damn them all.

She had only one thing to savour from this race to the slope; that she at least beat Kyohei there.

Of course, Kyohei would insist otherwise, but that was just a technicality and the whole different perspectives issue.

"Next two, get ready to go down the hill."

Sunako made her way towards the starting point when, surprise surprise, Kyohei was once again her opponent, this time to ski down the hill. Both gripped their poles harder as they stared each other down, gritting their teeth tightly.

"Ready… and GO!!"

The two went down the hill with amazing speed and control, whizzing through the obstacle course like it was child's play. By the time they reached the end, in record time, no one could tell which made it there first or last.

The woman at the end of the finish line just gaped at them and unconsciously dropped two passes on the ground, which were promptly picked up by Kyohei and Sunako before speeding off towards the lift.

And of course, the testing ended right after that, for those who came after Kyohei and Sunako simply felt too disheartened to even bother trying. After them, _anyone_ would look bad skiing. 

* * *

All of this was oblivious to the two champions of the slope testing, as they were too busy trying to outstrip one another to the lift that would lead them to the black star trail. Both shoved their pass at the guy we met previously, the one who was in charge of taking care of the black star lift, (who couldn't seem to quite get rid of his fear towards Sunako, as he let out a high-pitch squeal when he saw her) before stalking off to get on the lift. One thing led to another, and before Sunako realized it, she was sitting on the lift with Kyohei himself.

Sunako let out a scream of horror, followed promptly by a bonk to her head, courtesy from Kyohei.

"Really, is it that big of a deal if we're on the same lift?" said Kyohei, slightly miffed.

"The whole reason why I raced here was to get away from you!" Sunako let out in frustration, "Why couldn't you just take the lift behind this one?"

"And let you get on the lift first? Not a chance in Hell," Kyohei retorted.

Sunako fumed before turning away. Honestly, not everything was a competition!!

She felt the weather getting colder as the lift went higher and higher in the mountain. Breathing in deeply the fresh, winter air, Sunako closed her eyes and felt peaceful and calm, a sort of homecoming feeling entering her being, which not even the blinding creature, who was sitting right next to her, could destroy.

Kyohei grinned quietly to himself as he looked at Sunako, who, unbeknownst to her, has reverted to that rare form of hers that radiated elegance and beauty. There was more to her than just the darkness that she seemed to always try to hide behind in. There was more to her than that.

Glancing out, Kyohei noticed the stop and jabbed Sunako to indicate that they were almost there.

Getting off the lift, Sunako prepared herself to get as far away from Kyohei as possible, when she felt a smack of snow fall on her jacket.

Scowling furiously, Sunako whirled around to see the creature of light, whom was doubling over in laughter.

"YOU!" said Sunako, enraged.

"Got – you –" Kyohei choked out, so amused that he actually fell to his knees and could barely stand due to all the laughing.

"I just want some peace and quiet!" Sunako said, "I don't _want_ to spend the day with a creature of light! Why can't you just let me be?"

At this, Kyohei sobered up quite a bit, and said with the most serious tone he could manage (well, as serious as one could look while still stuck on the ground, not quite able to get up from his skis) "Well, isn't it more fun to spend a day with someone else? If you're having fun, then does it matter who it is you're having fun with?"

Sunako stared at Kyohei for a moment and then mumbled, "Fun for you, maybe."

Kyohei chuckled and, as he was trying to get up from his skis, he felt a snowball come flying to his face.

Spitting out the snow from his mouth, he turned towards the evil little creature and yelled angrily, "YOU!! That was dirty- lousy – trick –"

Sunako smirked and let out a gleeful laugh before tearing down the mountain, getting as far from Kyohei as she could.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" Kyohei screamed as he tore of after her, bent on getting revenge. 

* * *

Kyohei and Sunako stumbled tiredly into the resort, red from the cold and all the random snowball fights and skiing races. Both were holding hot chocolate in their hands, snagged by Kyohei from the cafeteria lady when she wasn't looking.

"Where've you guys been?!" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Skiing," said Kyohei and Sunako simultaneously, still slurping down their hot chocolates.

"All day?" said Takenaga incredulously, "You guys missed the Christmas Eve dinner!!"

"Yeah!" Ranmaru added, "You should have seen the DJ. What a beauty she was…"

Kyohei and Sunako stared at blankly, "… Christmas Eve…?"

Takenaga rolled his eyes, "Please don't tell me you forgotten it was Christmas Eve."

Kyohei and Sunako looked at each other and shrugged. Apparently, they had.

Sunako stared at Kyohei as he wandered off to nibble off whatever food the guys have saved for them from the dinner party, while she let the fact that she spent her _whole Christmas Eve_ with a creature of light... Inconceivable, but true. Wasn't Christmas Eve supposed to be a day spent together with lovers or something? Well, since she didn't know that it was Christmas Eve, surely it didn't count?

But… Admittedly, it was sort of fun. She hadn't been skiing for the longest time, and forgot how much fun it could be. And she admitted quietly to herself, that it was quite surprisingly nice to hang around with Kyohei for the day, who didn't expect much of her except to simply have fun... When he wasn't pressuring her to become a lady for his rent, of course.

"So maybe the light isn't so bad after all..." Sunako mumbled quietly, "Well, he isn't, anyhow."

"Hmm? Did you say something, Sunako-chan?" Yuki asked.

Sunako simply shook her head and went off to grab some food as well.

Noi simply looked at Sunako and Kyohei's direction, who were currently arguing about whether or not Sunako should go cook fried shrimp as there weren't any left, and chuckled. She glanced at the clock, and, as it finally turned to 12, she smiled blissfully and said quietly, to no one in particular, "Merry Christmas." 

* * *

**Suffixes: **(defined à la Del Rey company)

-chan: used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

-kun: used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

* * *

**Endnote:** Tell me what you think. XD

:EDIT: Revised. Kudos to K-ritic for pointing out the errors.


End file.
